


Top of the Tree

by Soyeahthishappened



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I can't help it, I'm Obsessed With Fluff, Kissing, More Fluff, Other, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyeahthishappened/pseuds/Soyeahthishappened
Summary: What better place is there to spend a romantic moment than in a tree? Probably a lot, but thats where this takes place.





	Top of the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave kudos and or a comment!

Being on a journey for your, and everyone else's, lives isn't exactly the best place to find love. A good time, maybe, but love? Ridiculous. Completely and utterly ridiculous. 

But it still happened regardless. 

That elf. That goddamned beautiful Ellon who taunted you with his big, bright blue eyes and honey smooth voice. All you wanted to do was kiss the daylights out of him and have him do the same in return. There was kind of an unspoken thing going on between the two of you, even if it was only a bit. The constant time you spent alone, relaxing with each other, sometimes laying together when it was an exceptionally uncomfortable night. 

The small things like that made you fall for him. Made you want to be with him as more than just friends. 

But you knew that couldn't ever be a reality. 

He was royalty, a prince to King Thranduil of Mirkwood himself, while you were a regular she-elf from Rivendell, apart of the guard. 

You sat perched up in a tree. It was night and the others were sleeping, besides Legolas and yourself of course (neither of you needed to sleep after all). Your bow hung on a branch next to you while you let your legs swung back and fourth. Legolas usually did the heavy watching, you just offered back up support incase he were to miss something.

Like that would happen. 

He was leaning against the tree below you, fiddling with one of his arrows. It was another silent night, as it always was, and the embers of the fire were glowing orange. Not that the starlight couldn't provide enough light anyways. It was comforting though, even if you couldn't feel its warmth from your perch on the tree. 

There was sudden rustling below you, and you turned your head downwards in time to see Legolas climbing up the tree to join you. You scoot yourself over a few inches, making more room for him to sit beside you. The branch proved to be just long enough for the both of you, his arm pressing lightly against yours. Your head turns almost subconsciously towards him, curiosity sparkling plainly in your eyes. 

He returned your gaze, offering a smile before explaining his sudden move to your location. "It was rather boring down there by myself, and I figured that you felt the same way." He replied simply, reaching up to grab the branch above your heads. Your eyes were practically moving themselves along the length of his torso up to his well muscled arm. He was slender, but the definitions of muscle were still ever prominent. 

His eyes were on you again, and you felt your face redden slightly, your eyes returning to his. He, too, looked embarrassed, having noticed where your gaze ended up.

You cleared your throat, dipping your head shyly as you fiddled with the hem of your shirt. "Well, I do enjoy your company. Um, there isn't really much going on here, though. It's no less boring, I mean." You told him sheepishly, reaching up to rub the back of your head. 

His arm still pressed gently against yours as the both of you fell into silence. 

Your eyes drifted down to his free hand, resting lightly on his leg. His had was open and facing down, the smoothness just calling out to you.

So very tempting.

Which is why you didn't blame yourself in the slightest when your hand slid under his, your fingers curling up onto his own. You continued to stare ahead, feeling his eyes on you as his own hand engulfed your own. He didn't pull away, only kept your palms pressed together before turning his head away to look ahead as you were. 

You were feeling brave. Not really sure why, but you were. So you let your head drift down slowly until your ear gently brushed his shoulder, and then finally your head lay on his shoulder gently.

He didn't move, in fact it seemed like he may have only become more still to avoid disturbing you. Whatever had possessed you to be so bold all of the sudden was heavily appreciated by you though, because he didn't seem to be rejecting you just yet. 

And when his thumb started to trace light circles on the back of your hand, your fear of rejection minimized tenfold, and your breathing increased, too. 

You didn't know what to say really. The moment was just so peaceful, so comfortable and serene. 

"What does this mean? For us?" Came Legolas's voice, just barely a whisper. 

How the hell were you supposed to answer that? You didn't know how to answer that.

Your grip on his hand tightened a bit and you breathed out before responding. "I...Well, I don't..." You weren't sure how to word your thoughts coherently. "I don't want this to end... if I say something stupid." You finally mumbled out, moving your head from his shoulder. 

"Say something stupid? What could you say that would ruin anything?" His voice stayed soft and whispery, and you felt a ghost of a touch on your left cheek. Your head moved against his touch unconsciously. 

"That I think I've fallen for you..." Your voice was so quietly, you weren't sure if the words even actually left your mouth. But your apprehension on that was solved when the fingers on your cheek moved down to lift up your head towards his own. 

The expression he wore could only be described as both amused and affectionate. "I thought that much was obvious for the both of us." You couldn't keep the shock from your face or the warmth form your cheeks.

There was silence again as you looked at each other. Really looked at each other.

And then his lips were on yours, and you were definitely kissing him back. Your hands moved up to cup the sides of his face, his arms pulling you closer by your waist. You swing your right leg around the side of the large branch you both sat on, straddling it so you could lean in closer to him. He does the same, and you're leaning so heavily into him as your lips move together that theres a distinct crack that comes from the tree branch.

You both break apart, lips swollen and panting when it snaps. You both reach up and grab the branch over head, legs hanging freely. Your eyes meet, and then suddenly you're both laughing quietly. 

Dropping down to a lower branch with him, you turn back with a sheepish smile. He pulls you back to him, his forehead pressed against yours gently, "I wasn't finished with that kiss..." 

Yeah. You could get used to this. 


End file.
